1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus including a glass plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “display apparatus” is a comprehensive term which generally refers to a variety of devices which visually display data on a display using text or figures.
Particularly, the application of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, as a flat panel display device, is expanding to computer monitors and TVs, and there is increasing demand for such LCD devices.
Display apparatuses are classified into various types according to plural methods of displaying signal-processed image information on a screen. Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs) have become widely used.
A display apparatus includes a display panel which displays an image, a glass plate mounted on the front surface of the display panel, a front disposed at an edge portion of the glass plate and the display panel to constitute a bezel and functioning as a frame which supports the glass plate and the display panel, and a casing which supports the back of the display and constituting an external body.
However, since the glass plate is attached to the display panel in such display apparatuses, disassembly of the entire display apparatus is required for repair or replacement of the glass plate. Thus, after-sales service (A/S) time therefore increases.
In addition, since the glass plate is provided at an inner portion of the bezel, the thickness of the bezel increases.